This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In order to conduct a comprehensive evaluation of CMV-specific cellular immunity in rhesus macaques, immunodominant CD8-positive and CD4-positive T lymphocyte epitopes in rhesus CMV are being mapped using a variety of techniques including interferon-gamma ELISPOT assays, intracellular cytokine staining assay and tetramers. These studies will enable more precise assessment of the protective correlates of CMV-specific cellular immunity and help in the design of appropriate vaccine strategies for prevention of CMV disease. AIDS related.